The invention concerns a door comprising a lock having a locking member, a handle, at least one fastening device for mounting the handle on the door, the handle being supported in the fastening device so as to be swivelable around a swivel axis arranged substantially vertically and parallel to the door leaf, and a deflecting mechanism which at least converts a swiveling of the handle effected in a preselected swiveling direction into an opening movement of the locking member. The invention also concerns a handle mounting for such a door.
Traditionally, doors are opened by handles in the form of door latch handles, knobs or the like whose swivel or rotational axes are arranged coaxially relative to the axis of rotation of an actuating member for the respective lock. The actuating member is generally a square spindle penetrating a lock nut which is a rotatable structural component part of a door lock inserted in a lock pocket of the door and, when rotated, either pulls back a locking member in the form of a latch or bolt arranged at the side of the door into an open position so that the door can be opened or lets it slide into a projecting position so that, for instance, it catches in an associated opening of the frame enclosing the door so as to hold the door in its closed position. In addition to this, for example, there are swinging doors and also so-called smoke-protection doors which were previously constructed like swinging doors and provided with swinging door handles having handle bars which are rigidly attached and usually vertically arranged in the mounted state. In the future such smoke-protection doors will be constructed with latch locks and therefore also with swivelable handles. Previously only the conventional door latch handles, knobs etc. were available for this purpose so that swinging door handle bars or the like which are often preferred for formal reasons and are presently constructed in many variants could not be used.